Missing
by Helen Palsgraf
Summary: Spinelli and Winifred have been on the run for six months. Maxie, Johnny and Lulu are looking for Spinelli. Will they find him? Will he come home? Will there be a Spixie hook-up? Final chapter added, now a complete work.
1. Chapter 1

It had been six months since Damian Spinelli left Port Charles.

The pain of leaving behind his life was so unbearable he often considered turning himself in to the FBI just so he could go back home. At least then his fair Maximista could visit him in prison. Seeing her through a glass window was surely better than never seeing her at all. His eyes ached for the sight of her.

It was the end of September and just thinking about the leaves changing color in New York made him particularly homesick. It didn't help sitting in the extreme heat in his one-room apartment, equipped with a ceiling fan that seemed to only circulate more of the hot North African air. He was accustomed to the hot Tennessee summers, but at least at his Granny's house, there was air conditioning. And privacy.

"The Priestess has a wonderful surprise for the Jackal!" Winifred Leeds burst through the door of their apartment, interrupting Spinelli's reverie.

"Is there news from the motherland that the Jackal and the Priestess might return?" he asked, getting his hopes up.

"Uh, no. As far as I know, the warrant is still active for the Jackal's detention. But, I got something that will cheer you up!" Winifred pulled out a six-pack of bottled orange soda from her cloth shopping bag.

"Nectar of the gods! The Jackal is most appreciative of the Priestess's kind offering."

"It was very difficult to track down, but I found a vendor that sells international foods and low and behold! Nectar of the gods!" she smiled proudly at the offering.

"The Jackal will put these on ice immediately and we shall enjoy them with our evening meal," gave Winifred a sad smile and placed the bottles in the mini fridge.

"That didn't really cheer you up, did it?" she frowned.

"The Jackal is feeling most nostalgic for Port Charles today. Today is the autumnal equinox, marking the end of summer and the birth of fall. It usually passes by unnoticed in Tennessee, as it does here in Morocco, but in New York, the vibrant colors of changing leaves and the cool breeze foretold the onset of winter. The Jackal is simply missing the change of seasons and fall foliage."

"It is most difficult to imagine autumn in this sweltering heat. Or anything else for that matter," Winifred sighed. "I am going to freshen up and I will be ready for dinner."

Winifred left the apartment to use the shared facilities in the building. The apartment was uncomfortable at its best and unbearable at its worst. The tiny flat barely had room enough for the two lumpy cots, a desk and two fold-up chairs. Spinelli thought back to his days at PCU, sharing a dorm room with his large athlete roommate who rarely picked up after himself and often locked him out of their room while he entertained lady friends. If he'd ever thought such arrangements unpleasant, he could never have imagined the stress of living with Winifred. Certainly, she made for a better roommate than any brainless jock ever could. She was eager to please him, she cooked his meals when she returned from work and did all the shopping. She smelled much better, too. He knew he should feel more grateful for her companionship as, without her, he would be stuck in a strange land without any friends at all. But it was difficult to have her around, knowing her feelings for him ran much deeper than friendly devotion. He saw himself in her, the love and devotion he felt for his fair Maximista mirrored in her eyes, a love that never had the chance to blossom. If he could have stayed, would Maxie have ever loved him as he loved her?

He sighed, chasing away thoughts of Maxie. He knew he needed to move on, and Winifred was the obvious choice in that regard. They were fugitives, and she had become a fugitive for him. Honestly, he might not even have gotten away if not for Winifred, he reminded himself. After their whirlwind tour of Western Europe, including a stay in Italy that nearly got them caught and required obtaining new identities once again, they headed across the Strait of Gibraltar.

It was Winifred's idea to come to Morocco after weeks of traveling around Europe on fake passports. Morocco had no extradition treaty with the United States, and no visa requirement for entry. Even better, Winifred was fluent in French and proficient in classical Arabic, abilities that (along with her computer skills) got her hired by the FBI in the first place, and would have eventually resulted in her transfer to a field office abroad had she paid her dues rather than going on the run with a computer hacker employed by the mob.

Her language skills allowed her to find work with the Belgian embassy, thus giving "Mrs. Jordan," a Canadian citizen, a residency permit. Her "husband" stayed home and worked as a "writer," which meant long, hot days of solitude for Spinelli. Throughout the sweltering summer, and the challenge of adjustment to a foreign land, the permanency of their situation had never quite set in. But the onset of autumn, and the realization that he would never go home, had driven his depression even deeper than before.

He couldn't help himself as he pulled out his laptop and headed out the door to the nearest internet café in Casablanca.

* * *

"Kate Howard's office," Lulu Spencer answered the phone as the elevator doors opened at the Crimson office. "Oh, Feddy, hi… Actually, Maxie's handling the photo shoot with the October cover model right now. She should be done any minute now. Can I have her call you back? Great, I'll let her know."

Johnny Zacchara walked in, looking debonair in a Federico original. "Hey, I thought I'd come by early and spend some time with my girl before work. How's your day been?"

"Well, it's been just a little hectic with the October issue an entire day behind schedule. I can't believe Kate's sending you and Maxie out in the middle of this. I'll be here all night putting out fires," Lulu said over her shoulder, still typing an email.

"Aw, Babe, I'm sorry. Say, do you think things will be better tomorrow? I was hoping you and me could go out. Spend some of this hard-earned money of mine," Johnny said, leaning over to kiss Lulu on the cheek.

"Um, maybe. But I told my dad I'd do some work on the Haunted Star," she glanced back, apologetically.

"You told your dad, or Ethan?" he began, when Maxie suddenly appeared in the room, escorting out the October cover model and the photographer.

"Johnny! Hey, you're early, I haven't even started getting ready yet. Oh, Feddy's suit looks fantastic! Turn around, let me see," Maxie Jones commanded, running at her usual fevered pace. "Feddy is such a genius, he's really outdone himself. Anyway, I'm going to be awhile doing my hair..."

"Oh, no problem. Mind if I come back and keep you company?" he shot an unhappy glance at Lulu, who continued typing.

Maxie shrugged. "Sure, whatever. Come on back to the studio."

Once in the studio, Maxie put on a silk robe and started working on her hair and makeup. She sat down at the vanity and began fashioning a stylish updo. "So, Johnny, you wanna tell me what's going on? You could cut the tension in there with a fork."

"Uh, dontcha mean knife?"

"Yeah, that would be your utensil of choice. Seriously, what's going on?" she stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Nothing big. Just Lulu blowing me off again to spend time at the Haunted Star. Funny how she never cared about the place until her father hired Ethan."

"Yuck, that Ethan guy is such a creep. I mean, he's totally hot, with that Australian accent and bad boy image and everything. But he'd probably steal my wallet and jewelry after we were done having all of that hot sex and I passed out from exhaustion. Uh, not that I've considered it or anything," she stopped applying her lipstick to give him a coy grin.

"Right," Johnny smirked, shaking his head.

"Okay, so maybe I gave it a passing thought. But I would never actually hook up with him, even casually. Seriously, John. You know I haven't been with anyone since…" she stopped suddenly mid-sentence and closed her eyes to regain her composure. She couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"Yeah, Maxie, I know," Johnny said softly, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't believe how much it still hurts," she whispered.

"Look, I was gonna wait until after the party tonight, but maybe this will cheer you up. I just talked to Claudia. We have another lead."

"Really? Oh my God, that's great!" she turned to face him, smiling brightly.

"Now, I don't want you to get your hopes up. We've been here before only to come up empty. You know how good he is at covering his tracks. He's been completely off the radar for months, until just now. It could just be a glitch," he warned her gently.

"I know. But I have to keep looking. I have to find him. We should have caught up with him Italy, I don't understand. And I just don't understand why he hasn't come back on his own since the warrant was rescinded. Maybe… John, what if he doesn't want to come back?" she asked, airing her biggest fear.

"Maxie, I know how much he cared about you when he left, it was written all over the guy's face every time he was in the same room with you. I can't imagine that any amount of time would change that, let alone just six months."

"Thanks, Johnny," she said, hugging him. "And for what it's worth, you are much better than that Ethan creep, and definitely much hotter. I'll talk to Lulu and find out what's going on with her. I'm sure it's no big deal, okay? Just don't freak out."

"Hey, you guys, not to interrupt this heart-warming moment, but the limo's here," Lulu walked in, obviously not pleased at the sight of her boyfriend embracing Maxie Jones.

"Crap! I'm almost done, I just need to put the dress on. Be right out!" Maxie scurried into the dressing room.

"Lulu, that wasn't anything, I hope you know that," Johnny explained.

"Johnny, I know. I know. You're just friends, who happen to go on hot dates wearing hot clothes. I've heard it all before. I've got work to do," Lulu sighed, returning to her desk.

* * *

"Johnny, Maxie, the pictures look fantastic. Good work last night. Now, I want you both in Milan for the fall fashion gala on Saturday night. Go pack a bag. Lulu, book two flights to Milan," Kate Howard demanded, as usual disregarding the opinions of her employees.

"No way, I'm supposed to take Lulu out this weekend," Johnny replied, crossing his arms, ready to take on the stubborn fashion icon.

Kate sighed, obviously not in the mood to fight with her Crimson model/escort. "Fine, Lulu, book three flights to Milan, you're all going. Johnny, just be seen at the gala. I leaked it to the press yesterday that you and Maxie would be there. I tell you what, since the October issue is complete, I will give you all the entire week off to spend in Italy on Crimson's dime. Just stick to the travel per diem, and don't go overboard. I'm trusting you three to represent Crimson while you're there, so go to some hot spots. And, Lulu, bring some decent clothes, just in case you're photographed with them in public. Now I have work to do. Hold all of my calls. Well, unless it's Sonny… then tell him I'm done with him and I have nothing to say to him. Then put him through," Kate finished, slamming her office door.

"Wow, I feel like a total third wheel now," complained Lulu.

"Lulu, get over yourself. I'll be with Johnny for one whole evening at the gala. The rest of the time, you two love birds will be making out in public places, yuck, while I go shopping and make Crimson look good with my fabulous sense of style."

"Fine, whatever. I need to go home and pack and find my passport. I'll book the tickets on my way home," Lulu muttered, leaving the office.

"You knew we'd be going to Milan, didn't you?" Maxie accused him, once the elevator doors closed.

"Yeah, I did. In fact, I probably read about it the same time Spinelli did."

"Spinelli knows we'll be in Milan?" she repeated, hardly believing it.

"Yeah. He hasn't used his computer in months, but he signed on at an internet café in Morocco last night. One of the websites he checked was a fashion gossip blog, and guess what the latest posting was?"

"Our trip to Milan. Oh my God. Do you think he'll be there?" she sat down, allowing the possibility to sink in.

"I don't know, but even if he doesn't show up, we go from Milan to Casablanca if our people locate him. We've got people in Casablanca looking for him now, but nothing so far. He was careless signing on with his own machine. Our people picked it up right away. Unless he did it on purpose to throw us off, which is a possibility."

"Okay, so we'll look for him in Milan, and if we don't find him there, we go to Morocco."

"Right. I've got family in Milan that can put us up, and connections that will help us keep an eye out for Spinelli. Claudia is arranging everything as we speak."

Maxie frowned. "Do you think Winifred is still with him?"

"Probably. She hasn't shown up on the radar anywhere else. It's likely they're posing as brother and sister, or a married couple, if they're together in Morocco."

Maxie paled a little at the idea of Spinelli and Winifred as husband and wife.

"Hey, it's okay," Johnny pulled her into his arms, "I keep telling you, there's no one but you for him. And we're gonna find him this time, dammit. I promise, I'm gonna find him for you."

* * *

"The Jackal is most appreciative for the delicious meal. The olive pate was the very essence of perfection." Spinelli said politely, knowing the compliment would please Winifred.

Winifred blushed. "I know it isn't February, but the Priestess felt a heart-healthy meal was still appropriate. Would the Jackal care to accompany the Priestess for an evening stroll?"

"The Jackal has actually done quite a bit of walking for one day, and there is plenty more walking to be done tomorrow as well. The Jackal is going to take a pilgrimage north to Rabat for a weekend getaway. Does the Priestess care to accompany the Jackal?"

"Oh, the Priestess would enjoy that immensely, however, I have been asked to work this weekend for the Diplomatic Ones due to the impending arrival of Secretary Clinton. Perhaps another weekend soon?"

"That would be most enjoyable. Priestess, the Jackal is going to retire for the evening. I bid you good night and sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Jackal," Winifred kissed him lightly on the cheek, before leaving the room to go to the common washroom.

Spinelli pulled out the plane ticket from under his mattress. He would fly from Rabat to Milan. Now he just needed to figure out a way to get into the fashion gala. He knew this plan was insane and could get him caught and hauled back to the US to federal prison. But he couldn't stand another moment without his fair Maximista. The temptation was too great to resist with her so close.

* * *

"I just spoke to Claudia, and we're all set for the family estate. She's even arranged transportation, they're waiting for us now." Johnny snapped his cell phone closed and tucked it back into the pocket of his ridiculously overpriced suit. As stupid as such expensive clothes seemed, he had to admit, he felt confident in them. He put his arm around Lulu. He was certain this trip would be good for all of them.

"Sounds great. I just hope your bedroom is far away from mine. I don't have any interest in hearing your sounds of passion in English, let alone Italian," Maxie rolled her eyes and struggled with her giant suitcases.

"I'm not really comfortable with us staying with your mob family, but I know it's for a good cause. Did Claudia say anything more about Spinelli?" Lulu asked, rolling her one small suitcase behind her.

"He's back on the radar. He is booked on a flight from Morocco to Milan under an assumed name. She doesn't think he'll make it to the gala due to the difficulty of getting tickets and also with all of the cameras he probably won't risk it, but I suspect we'll catch sight of him," Johnny said, picking up one of Maxie's extra suitcases from the conveyer in addition to his own.

"Will we? Or will he avoid us again? You know he was there in Florence back in April. There's no way he missed us even though we somehow missed him," Lulu frowned.

"I have a feeling Winifred had something to do with that. And she probably has something to do with the fact that he hasn't come home yet, even though he's not in trouble with the feds anymore," Johnny said, letting Maxie get ahead so she wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Do you think they're together? I mean, as in a couple?" Lulu lowered her voice.

"I hope not. I don't know what it would do to Maxie if they're together."

"Look, Johnny, I'm sorry I've been giving you a hard time lately about Maxie. I know there isn't anything going on with you, I know you're just friends. And I'm grateful that you're such a wonderful guy that you've gone out of your way to be Maxie's friend and help find Spinelli. She was devastated when he disappeared, and I just hope for her sake, we find Spinelli and not with Winifred."

"Me too. And I'm sorry I've been getting on your case about Ethan. I know you're trying to help out your dad, but I just can't stand the sight of that guy."

"Johnny, you have nothing to worry about," Lulu smiled, stopping to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Let's hope that continues the rest of this trip," Johnny said, spotting the limo waiting to take them to the Zacchara family estate.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! I should have written this clarification the last time, since trivial inaccuracies seriously bug me: The Belgian embassy and other nations' embassies are in Rabat, not Casablanca. There is a consulate office in Casablanca, but that's not going to be a big center of diplomatic relations, definitely not enough to force mandatory overtime for Winifred when one of the world's most important diplomats comes to town. I just really wanted the end of the story to take place in Casablanca. Also, it is true there is no extradition treaty between Morocco and the United States, but that doesn't make Morocco a safe haven for US fugitives by any means. There's no direct service between Rabat and Milan either. So, I'm taking some creative licensing with those details, even if my friends at State would judge me. **_

"Ms. Jones will be wearing the latest from Maha Chang… uh huh, that's great. I'll let Ms. Howard know. Super. Buh bye!" Lulu cut off her cell phone and gave Maxie a big fake smile and in a sing-song voice exclaimed, "I hate being nice to these flakes!"

"Ugh, imagine spending an entire evening with them in really uncomfortable shoes. But at least the clothes are fabulous even if the company is dreadful," Maxie said, disinterestedly flipping through a rival fashion magazine, while lounging in a patio chair.

"Thanks," Johnny shot her a dirty look and handed both Maxie and Lulu glasses of red wine.

"Not you," she rolled her eyes at him. Maxie took a sip from the glass of cabernet sauvignon. "Mmm, this is really good wine."

"It should be, it's a 1978 Antinori Solaia," Johnny commented, stepping back onto the patio with a plate of fruit.

"That means nothing to me," Maxie closed her eyes beneath her fashionable sunglasses and reclined back.

"It's a $500 bottle of wine," he replied, knowing Maxie would understand "expensive" even if she didn't understand the quality.

"Seriously?" Lulu stared into her own glass with sudden disapproval.

"Don't worry about it, there's plenty more where that came from. Remind me to show you the wine cellar later," Johnny sat down and poured himself a glass.

"So, any sign of Spinelli?" Lulu asked.

"Not yet, but we have people waiting at the airport to look out for him," he replied, swirling the wine around his glass and letting it breathe.

"What if he sees one of them and gets spooked?" Maxie asked, suddenly concerned.

"That won't happen. The people we've got are actual airport employees, not suits. It won't be a problem," Johnny replied, pulling out his ringing cell phone.

"_Ciao? Paolo, grazie per denominare_," Johnny replied, leaving the patio and returning indoors. "_Ho bisogno di un favore_…"

"Maxie, are you going to be okay?" Lulu asked, taking another sip of the wine, trying to remember to savor the taste.

"Yeah, Lulu, I'm fine. I'm just a little overwhelmed by all of the possibilities," Maxie sighed.

"What possibilities?"

"Why hasn't he come home on his own, Lulu? Or at least contacted us? The warrant was rescinded two months ago. Surely his stalker geek traveling companion is aware of that," she spat.

"I don't know what to tell you. But I know how much Spinelli cares about you, and how much it must have hurt him to leave."

"Then why did he do it? And why did he take Winifred with him of all people? Did he think I wouldn't go with him? Or did he just want her there instead?"

"I don't know, Maxie. Maybe he didn't want to ruin your life by asking you to become a fugitive, which is exactly what you would have been, at least until the charges got dropped against Spinelli. You would have left your family, your friends and your career. Surely he didn't want that for you."

"But I would have done it. I wouldn't have even thought twice about it."

"And I'm sure that's why he didn't tell you he was leaving. I don't know how Winifred ended up going with him, but maybe she was the one who told him to run and said she would go with him. Only Spinelli can answer these questions, Maxie."

"That's why I have to find him. I have to know. Since he left Port Charles, I've just felt so lost. Like part of me just went missing," Maxie said quietly.

"Did he know you're in love with him?" Lulu asked pointedly.

"What? I… but I'm not…" Maxie stammered, flushing suddenly. "I couldn't be. I mean, he is, was… _is_ my best friend… I don't know."

Lulu sighed. "Be honest with yourself, you're in love with him."

"I don't know what I am. I think I was falling in love with him before he left. I was so jealous when Winifred showed up, and then him getting arrested by the FBI, and I almost lost him in the hospital fire. I think we were getting there, I don't know. The day he left, when he was acting all weird and I knew something was wrong, he kissed me. It just left me stunned. I mean, we've kissed several times, hell, we've even had sex twice, but, Lulu, it was overwhelming. I haven't felt that way in… well, I don't know if I've ever felt that way. Maybe you're right, maybe I do love him. But there's part of me that can't forgive him for leaving, that is so hurt and angry, I don't know if I love him now."

"Hopefully you'll figure that out when we catch up with him."

Maxie nodded, staring into her wine glass. She decided a change of subject was in order. "Lulu, what about you and Johnny. How are things going?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's been so much tension between you lately. And you've been spending all that time with Ethan…"

"You think I'm going to leave Johnny for Ethan the way I left Logan for Johnny," Lulu replied defensively.

"Not exactly. I mean, you wouldn't have broken up with Logan in the first place if I hadn't slept with him. But maybe your attraction to Ethan is a result of other kinds of problems with Johnny."

"I'm not attracted to Ethan!" Lulu stammered.

"Please. Who isn't attracted to Ethan?" Maxie rolled her eyes. "And he's exactly the bad boy danger dude you go for. He's practically a clone of your father."

"That's really unnecessary," Lulu looked disgusted.

"Seriously, Lulu. Since Johnny gave up the mob life for you, he's boring you. He makes his living going out on dates with me for Crimson. You've been skating on thin ice for months."

"That's not true. Johnny and I are fine. And I'm definitely not jealous of you. Johnny would never sleep with you." Lulu crossed her arms and scowled at Maxie.

Maxie laughed, knowing all too well. "You're right about that. But since you've neutered him, you don't want him like you used to. Just admit it. You've been thinking about Ethan."

Lulu sighed. "I don't want to be with Ethan. I want to be with Johnny. And it's not like Johnny has completely given up the mob or his family. Look where we are. His uncle's estate. He's using mob connections to track down Spinelli. And he's still very close to his psycho sister. And, and, I did not neuter him!"

"Whatever, but it's not as exciting as it used to be, is it? You and Johnny against the world. You know how you love the drama."

"Maxie…" Lulu warned.

"Okay, okay. I'm just saying, Johnny is a really great guy. And if you don't want to be with him, you should just be honest. And if you do want to be with him, which you should, because he's incredible, then don't let him feel insecure about Ethan. Johnny loves you, Lulu. He faced murder charges for you, he went on the run with you, he left his family for you. Not every guy will sacrifice everything just to be with you. You won't find a better guy than Johnny."

They could again hear Johnny's voice on his cell phone, "_Grazie per il vostro aiuto. Sono nel vostro debito. Ciao_."

"What's going on?" Lulu asked.

"That was my contact at the airport. Spinelli is in Milan."

* * *

Winifred Leeds was spending the afternoon translating documents for the upcoming meetings with the Belgian Deputy Chief of Mission. She had been distracted thinking how strange Spinelli had been acting the past week. He had been very depressed, and then suddenly, he was calm and more pleasant company than he'd been in weeks. Perhaps he was starting to come to terms with their new life. She knew eventually he would. She was working on finding him a job. If he started to become invested in their new life, perhaps he would begin to settle. And perhaps he would finally forget Maximista and concentrate his affections on her instead.

Winifred was using a coworker's office while an electrician repaired the wiring in hers. Her coworker was a Belgian national, and exactly the kind of girl she disliked. She was much like Maximista. Vain and shallow, more concerned with fashion than with matters of substance like cyberspace and quantum physics. In fact, she even read that ridiculous magazine Maximista worked for -- Crimson. Since she couldn't risk raising any questions about why a Canadian nerd with no style was reading fashion gossip on the internet, she took the opportunity to check on things with Maxie Jones on a computer where it wouldn't raise any red flags. She hoped she would find something she could take back to Spinelli, like "Maxie Jones engaged to Johnny Zacchara" or something else equally damning. Evidence that his fair Maximista didn't love him, had forgotten all about him, and that he should move on: with her.

Briefly she flipped through her coworker's bookmarks. She picked one of the blogs and skimmed it. Pictures of Maxie Jones and Johnny Zacchara at a chic party in Manhattan, pictures of Maxie modeling some silly dress and ridiculous looking shoes and sporting hair that she knew couldn't possibly be hers, hair didn't grow that quickly in six months, it was a scientific impossibility… and an entry dated September 22 about Maxie and Johnny attending a fashion gala in Milan tonight. September 22 was the fall equinox, the day Spinelli disappeared before dinner and didn't come back until late that night. She checked the time of the posting and quickly did the time zone math. He certainly could have read the post that evening he disappeared.

Her stomach suddenly sank. He really was in Rabat this weekend, wasn't he? He'd called her two hours ago, asking how her day was going. Asking her again if she wanted to meet him. That must mean he wasn't going to Milan, if he wanted her to spend the weekend with him. But certainly he knew she had to work; in fact, he'd known for weeks that Secretary Clinton's visit meant a long weekend of work for her with no possibility of getting away on an excursion…

She quickly did a travel search and discovered there was a direct flight from Rabat to Milan. She called the Rabat airport, and using her diplomatic credentials, she verified that he had indeed left for Milan. She sank her head into her hands. He was going to find Maxie. And when he did, he was going to realize that the federal charges against him had been dropped long ago. She was already too late to stop him.

* * *

Lulu sat on a bench in the Piazza della Scala, enjoying the night air and the buzzing of the busy Italian city around her. Johnny and Maxie were at the gala, no doubt drinking expensive champagne and having their pictures taken a thousand times. She had to admit they looked great together. Even still, she wasn't often jealous anymore. She knew they weren't sleeping together, and she trusted Johnny. She was never quite sure if she trusted Maxie, but she knew she had changed in the past year. The tragedy of Georgie's and Cooper's deaths, her job at Crimson, and Spinelli's friendship had created a Maxie Jones that suddenly cared about her life and her future. She wasn't the same self-destructive Maxie that suffered from such survivor's guilt, making damn sure she didn't live up to the gift of life their cousin BJ had given her. This Maxie was as loyal and supportive as she was flaky and rude, and had been a really good friend to her. She was even a decent roommate and coworker.

She knew she owed most of it to Spinelli. He had been there to pick up the pieces of Maxie's life after Diego Alcazar's murderous rampage. He had gotten her through the ordeal of Logan's death, and continuously saved Maxie from herself. Although Lulu had believed that Maxie was just using Spinelli and would break his heart, she had never believed that Maxie would be the one left broken-hearted.

"Blonde One?" a voice behind her startled her.

"Oh my God. Spinelli!" Lulu gasped, running into his arms. "Where have you been?"

"The Jackal has been living in exile in the charming but uncomfortably warm city of Casablanca. How fares the Original Blond One?"

"Oh, Spinelli, we've been so worried about you! We've been trying to find you for months! Why haven't you contacted us? Why haven't you come home?"

"The Jackal couldn't risk being apprehended by the Federal Ones, I'd hoped you would understand," Spinelli replied sadly.

"But, Spinelli, the charges were dropped months ago!" Lulu gasped.

"What do you mean, dropped?" He stared at her, uncomprehending.

"Dropped, Spinelli, as in you're free and clear. The evidence against you disappeared."

"Disappeared? How…?"

"Sam and Jason, Spinelli. They broke at least a dozen laws by stealing the evidence the FBI had against you. That left Raynor with nothing on you, and Diane Miller fought down a really tough federal judge to get that warrant rescinded. Winifred doesn't even have a warrant out for her arrest. She's obviously been fired from the FBI, but there aren't any charges pending, at least not yet. Sam and Jason took off for Sonny's island after the charges were dropped to avoid any more investigation. Raynor's still trying to figure out what the hell happened, he suspects Sam and Jason, but he can't prove it. He even had them arrested when you disappeared for aiding and abetting, but Alexis got the charges dropped because there was no warrant for your arrest at the time you disappeared. He threatened to have Maxie arrested too…"

"Oh no, was fair Maximista…?"

"No, she was never arrested, Mac wouldn't let it happen. Maxie was forthcoming too, she stood down Raynor and told him if she'd had any idea you were leaving, she would have been on that plane with you."

"She would have?" He inquired softly.

"Of course she would have, Spinelli." Lulu sighed. It wasn't her place to tell him why, but was it best to keep Maxie's feelings a secret?

"How is Maximista?" He asked, suddenly uncomfortable.

"She's fine, but she's been worried sick. We all were. We looked for you for months, and we almost caught up with you in Florence. Did you know we were on your trail?"

"No, the Jackal knew he was being followed, but assumed it was the Federal Ones or perhaps Interpol."

"I figured as much. Spinelli, do you have any idea how much you hurt Maxie when you left?"

"It was not the Jackal's intent…"

"Of course not, but it was still the result. You know how Maxie feels about the people in her life abandoning her. Losing BJ, Jesse, Cooper, and Georgie. And then her mom ditching her. The life just drained from her, Spinelli. But she never gave up on you."

"The Jackal has thought of Maximista every waking moment, even in his dreams."

"So there's nothing going on with you and Winifred?"

"The Priestess? No, of course not. She has been a most faithful companion, but she could not take Maximista's place in the Jackal's heart."

"Then you need to tell Maxie that. The only thing worse than you leaving, was leaving with Winifred. Why did you take her with you? What were you thinking?"

"It was not the Jackal's choice to involve the Priestess. After obtaining a fake passport, I boarded the plane to discover the Priestess was on board and intended to accompany the Jackal in his exile. She refused to leave and the Jackal had no choice but to travel with her. She was quite useful, she speaks foreign languages and has an in-depth knowledge of international travel regulations…"

"And it broke Maxie's heart."

"The Jackal cannot describe how much pain that causes him."

Lulu couldn't hold back any longer. "She loves you, Spinelli. She can't even admit it to herself, but she does. You have to make this right with her. You have to fix this and you have to come home."

"The Jackal has been most homesick."

"And we've missed you, terribly, Spinelli," Lulu hugged him tightly.

He pulled away and took her by the hand. "Come, Blonde One, the gala will not end for at least another hour. Allow the Jackal to buy you a gelato and you can provide an update on you and the Mob Prince. Hopefully they have Nectar of the Gods."

* * *

Maxie and Johnny returned to the gated estate in his family's limo.

They were laughing as they busted through the door, Maxie barefoot as she carried her very fashionable but very uncomfortable strappy sandals.

"Did you see the look on his face when the waiter referred to her as _his daughter_? Oh my God, I could have died!" Maxie squealed.

"Hey, when old men choose to make fools of themselves, what did he expect?" Johnny quickly shed his jacket and tie, then called for Lulu.

"I'm on the patio," she called back.

"Hey, Lulu, you should have seen who Feddy brought to the gala, he…" she stopped and gasped. "Oh my God."

"Funny, that was my response too," Lulu smiled, as Spinelli stepped tentatively out of the shadow.

With Maxie frozen in place, Johnny stepped forward and gave him a manly shove. "Thank God, Spinelli. You have any idea how hard we worked tracking you down?"

"The Jackal, believing he was still wanted by the Federal Ones, made sure his movements were untraceable."

"Well, it's good to have you back, Buddy. Uh, Lulu, you want to help me get out of this monkey suit? I don't want to rip any buttons off like I did the last one, or Kate will have my ass."

"Sure. Spinelli, good night," Lulu squeezed his arm and left the patio after Johnny.

Spinelli hesitated, for once at a loss of words. "Maximista, I…"

Maxie stood in silence for a moment before slapping him across the face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maximista is understandably angry with the Jackal," he winced, still feeling the sting of Maxie's palm on his cheek.

"Damn right, I am. How could you? You just left. You didn't tell me you were leaving, you didn't take me with you, hell, you didn't really even say good-bye. We were supposed to go on a date the evening you disappeared, and you couldn't bother to tell me you couldn't make it, that you'd actually be leaving the country. You had the courtesy to leave Jason a note, but not me. And worst of all, I find out that Winifred, the FBI bitch who set you up in the first place, is your new BFF, traveling companion, and it turns out, as Claudia Zacchara just told me over the phone today, your _wife_."

"The Jackal is not actually married to the Priestess, it's merely a cover to avoid any…"

"I don't care what it is. I looked for you for months. I continuously badgered Diane into getting the charges dropped against you, which she finally was able to do since Sam and Jason stole the evidence the FBI had against you. And I thought, hey, once the charges are dropped, Spinelli will come home to me. But you didn't. That was months ago. Johnny, Lulu and I even went to Florence to find you, because we had a lead on your whereabouts. We tracked you to your hotel, we left multiple messages. And then nothing. You were just gone."

"The Jackal is here now, Maximista."

"And that makes it all better? I trusted you, Spinelli. I thought you trusted me too. But you lied to me, and you left me. Just like everyone I love leaves me."

"You love me?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I did, Spinelli."

"You don't now?"

"I don't know." She looked away with tears stinging her eyes, turning away from him to look into the garden. She had missed him so much, and all this time had wanted nothing more than to find him. Sure, she'd been angry and hurt, but she thought having him back would heal all of it. She was painfully aware now that it had only made things more complicated.

"Maximista, I told you before I left that you'd always be in my heart. That has not changed. The Jackal deeply regrets the hurt he has caused his fair Maximista," he said gently, cautiously laying his hands on her shoulders.

"Spinelli…" she whispered.

"Maximista?" he stepped closer, tightening his grip on her.

"I missed you." She continued to stare out into the perfectly-landscaped garden of the Zacchara estate under the moonlight.

"And I missed you. Maximista was on the Jackal's mind every moment. The entire time the Jackal has been absent… I… I'd wake up every morning knowing part of my very soul was missing," he said softly into her ear.

Her lower lip trembled as she blinked away tears. She could feel his breath on her neck and the warmth of his hands on her shoulders. She had missed him so much.

Her need for him finally overcame her hurt and anger. She turned and fell into his embrace.

"The Jackal seeks Maximista's forgiveness and hopes that in time, she can love the Jackal as he loves her."

"You love me?" She pulled away and looked up at him.

"I love you," he whispered tenderly, then pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

"What do you think's going on out there?" Lulu asked, pulling up the straps of her blue satin chemise and covering herself with a matching robe.

"I dunno, but I just hope Spinelli won't blow it," Johnny replied, opening the doors leading to the balcony. They stepped out to enjoy a bottle of wine in the moonlight.

"Johnny, I'm so grateful for everything you did to find him. I know I've really come down on you about your family lately, but I know you aren't like them, and I really don't want to keep harping on you about Claudia. I promise I'll find some way to get along with her."

"I appreciate that. No matter what, Claudia's my sister, and I'm gonna stick by her the way she does me. She saved my life, lying on the stand at my trial. I owe her everything."

Lulu sighed. "I know, and I owe her too. And she really took an interest in helping us find Spinelli, which I appreciate. I know I can be a real brat sometimes, but I do love you."

"I love you too," he smiled and kissed her. "Oh, hey, look. Spinelli didn't blow it after all."

He pointed out the shadowed figures on the back patio, which they could clearly see from their balcony, were kissing passionately.

"Oh, ew," Lulu downed the rest of her wine. "Let's go back inside and hope I can get that image out of my head."

Johnny smiled as he followed her back into their bedroom. "I have a few ideas how."

* * *

Spinelli broke away from Maxie's lips and kissed a trail across her neck. Between kisses he asked, "Where is Maximista's bedroom?"

"Just down the hall," she answered breathlessly. "I'll take you there."

"Allow me," he replied, sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her back into the house.

They made it into her bedroom on the opposite end of the house, their kisses becoming more frantic. They had ached for the other's touch for so many months, that the sensation now was overwhelming.

With trembling hands, Spinelli unzipped Maxie's champagne colored gown and, pushing the straps off her shoulders, let it fall to the floor. Normally Maxie would be appalled at such treatment of her haute couture, but she simply stepped out of the abandoned gown and quickly relieved him of his clothes.

Their lovemaking was needful and intense, a culmination of their raw emotions. The feeling of his lips on her skin, her nails on his back, her legs wrapped around his, was overwhelming.

* * *

Spinelli opened his eyes groggily, and looked down to find a mess of blonde hair sprawled across his bare chest. He smiled happily, glad his memories of last night hadn't been just a dream.

He knew he must have called out for Maximista in his sleep during his time in exile. The Priestess would always be in poor spirits the next morning, indicating he had been talking in his sleep again. Sharing a room made it difficult to keep his dreams to himself and he'd always felt guilty for hurting his loyal friend. But to spend the night with the woman he loved, to cry out her name in passion, to wake up in her arms, was exactly what his dreams had been. For the first time in over six months, he was happy.

"Spinelli?" Maxie mumbled, just waking up.

"Yes, Maximista. It is I, the Jackal," he replied, kissing her tangled head of hair.

"So I wasn't dreaming," she smiled, opening her eyes.

"Not unless Maximista shares the Jackal's dreams. This is indeed reality."

Maxie was quiet for a moment, then asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly the Jackal will oblige Maximista of all she inquires."

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

Spinelli took a deep breath and exhaled. "The Jackal came to Crimson to see Maximista the day he left."

"Yes, but you didn't tell me you were leaving." Maxie sat up in the bed, with the sheet wrapped around her.

"The Jackal had intended to say goodbye, but found he lacked the courage to do so." He sighed again, sitting up himself. "Selfishly, I suppose I wanted my last memory of you to be happy, and did not have the courage to see you hurt."

"Didn't you know I would have come with you?"

"Maximista could not leave her career and her family, it would have been unfair. The Jackal did not wish for you to have to make such a difficult decision, and perhaps the Jackal feared that you would opt to stay behind. Even though it was for the best, such a decision would have been unbearable to live with."

Maxie took a deep breath of her own before acknowledging the elephant in the room. "So how did Winifred end up going with you?"

"When the Jackal boarded his flight in Port Charles, he found the Priestess was already on board. She had followed the Jackal, knew of his acquisition of a fake passport and plane ticket. She said that while she should arrest the Jackal, she wanted to accompany him instead.

"The Priestess was a most helpful and loyal travel companion. It was she who took us across Europe to various locations, and finally to Morocco where the Federal Ones would be unable to detain the Jackal and spirit him back to stand trial. We have been in Casablanca for the past three months, posing as a married Canadian couple. The Priestess is employed by the nation of Belgium in their diplomatic mission."

"Is that where she is now? Does she know you're here?"

"She does not know the Jackal's true whereabouts. I did not wish to alarm the Priestess by taking what I thought was a risk to travel to Milan to see Fair Maximista. The Priestess is in Casablanca preparing for Monday's arrival of the Top Diplomat from our sovereign nation, and so the Jackal expressed that he would be taking a pilgrimage to Rabat for the weekend. The Jackal traveled to Rabat and boarded the plane to Milan, and here we are."

"Here we are," Maxie agreed. "Spinelli, I know you think she's loyal, but she had to have known the charges against you were dropped. If she's working for the embassy, she would have had access to that type of information."

"No, the Jackal does not believe that the Priestess would withhold such pertinent information when she knew how badly the Jackal wanted to return to Port Charles and to his Fair Maximista."

"That's exactly why she didn't tell you. She didn't want you to go back to Port Charles. And she definitely didn't want you to be with me. She wanted to keep you with her. She lied to you again."

"The Jackal knows Maximista's feelings about the Priestess, but I must disagree. She has been a faithful and loyal friend," he adamantly replied.

Maxie sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter now. We can spend the rest of the week here in Milan if you like, or we can go back to Port Charles as soon as possible if you'd rather get home. I'm sure you've had enough of foreign travel for awhile, it's whatever you want."

"The Jackal will first need to return to Casablanca to relay the news to the Priestess that we may return."

"What?" Maxie said, her temper flaring. "Why? Just call her or email her or something if you really have to even bother to tell her."

Getting out of bed himself, he looked at her with surprise. "Maximista, the Priestess has been a loyal friend, I cannot simply abandon her."

As soon as he saw the look on her face, he realized he had misspoken and touched a raw nerve. His words were a slap in the face to Maxie, who still felt betrayed by his actions six months ago. Saying nothing, she put on her robe, walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

He was about to follow her and apologize when his cell phone rang.

* * *

"I could really get used to living in Milan on your family's mob money, John," Lulu said, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"Morning, Spinelli," Johnny nodded as he noticed him walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Spinelli. I take it things went well with Maxie after we left?" Lulu smiled over her mug.

"Fair Maximista has been gracious enough to forgive the Jackal for his transgressions. I think," he replied, muttering the last statement. "But for now the Jackal must return immediately to Casablanca to retrieve his loyal friend the Priestess."

"Winifred? Spinelli, are you nuts?" Lulu exclaimed. "She's the reason you had to go on the run in the first place. And she obviously didn't bother to tell you that you could have come home nearly four months ago because the charges were dropped against you. Have you told Maxie you're going back to get Winifred, she can't possibly be okay with…"

"The Blonde One's concerns have already been expressed by Maximista. However, the Jackal now has no choice but to return to Casablanca as he just received a phone call of a most distressing nature. The Priestess has been detained by the Belgian Diplomatic Ones on suspicion of espionage. In preparing for the arrival of our sovereign nation's Top Diplomat, the Diplomatic Ones ran additional security checks and discovered the Priestess had given a false identity, that she worked for the Federal Ones, and now believe her to have been in the country for nefarious purposes."

"Spinelli, it seems to me she made her own bed. You don't have to go back and risk getting yourself in trouble on her account," Johnny observed.

"I agree. You are not going back to Morocco for that bitch," Maxie demanded, as she appeared in the doorway.

"Maximista, the Jackal cannot abandon a friend in need…"

"Spinelli, let me put it to you another way. If you leave me again, if you go back to Morocco, to Winifred, don't bother coming back," Maxie turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Maxie? I brought you some lunch," Lulu knocked on Maxie's bedroom door.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," she said, as she opened the door.

"I know you're mad at Spinelli for going back for Winifred, but he's a good person, he just wants to do what's right."

"What about what's right for us, Lulu? He couldn't abandon Winifred, but he had no problem leaving me."

"I'm not trying to excuse him, Maxie. But…"

"Lulu, I don't want to talk about it. I'm through with Spinelli, I just want to go home after this trip is done and move on with my life. And maybe now I've gotten the closure I need to do just that."

* * *

Winifred sat in the detention center, knowing the world had crumbled around her. Even if Spinelli showed up to clear things up for her, she knew he would never forgive her lies. He had been gracious enough to forgive her for gathering evidence against him and having him arrested for the very same charge she was currently facing. But he surely wouldn't forgive her for keeping him from going home and of course from the arms of his Fair Maximista, she thought bitterly.

Her eyes full of tears, she began to cry when she saw Spinelli appear in the window. He had come for her after all.

* * *

"Maxie, come on, it's time to go," Johnny knocked on Maxie's door. It was now dinnertime, and she hadn't left her room since Spinelli left.

"Go where?" She opened the door and looked at him like he was crazy.

"To Morocco. Come on, your flight leaves in two hours. I'll have a car waiting at the airport in Casablanca, your connecting flight is at Charles de Gaulle in Paris."

"What? I'm not going," she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"The hell you aren't." Johnny stared her down.

"No, Johnny, I'm not doing this anymore. He did it again, he left me and he left me for Winifred."

"Maxie, this time you know exactly where he'll be. If you'd known that the last time, wouldn't you have gone to him immediately?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Since when does Maxie Jones let some mousy girl with no sense of style come between her and the man she wants?" Lulu piped in, suddenly appearing in the doorway. "Come on, Maxie, you have to go after him. If you don't go, you'll regret it."

"Maybe not today…" Johnny quipped.

"Seriously? Did you really just do that? You two are so lame. Ugh. Fine. I'll go, just to get away from the two of you." Maxie rolled her eyes and snatched the plane ticket from Johnny's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks everyone for reading, and for all the supportive comments! I hope you've enjoyed the story. Here is the final chapter. (As an aside, Rick's Café American really does exist in Casablanca, at least since 2004.) Enjoy! And Happy Spring Break! **_

"The Jackal came back for the Priestess," Winifred smiled through her tears. "I didn't think you would return once you… reunited with Maximista."

Winifred was sitting across from Spinelli at a table in a small conference room at the embassy. It was unbearably hot in the room, adding to the misery of the situation.

Spinelli shifted uncomfortably. "The Jackal could not possibly leave his loyal friend behind in such a dire situation. The Priestess did not abandon the Jackal in his time of need, and he could do nothing else but return the favor."

She nodded, tears flowing again. "I understand you came back to rescue the Priestess out of a sense of duty, even though you are obviously very angry with my deception. Please, let me assure you that there was no malice in my heart."

"Malice?" Spinelli asked, puzzled.

"There is nothing left for me back in the States. I left my job to go on the run with you, and even though it was safe to return, we had a nice life here, together. We could still have a nice life together, provided the Diplomatic Ones release the Priestess on the current charges," she added, pleading. "I'm sorry I deceived you, but I thought this best, for both of us. If you returned to Port Charles to continue work for Stone Cold, it was only a matter of time before you were detained again on federal charges. I just wanted you to be safe. Safe with me."

Maximista had been right about the Priestess. Spinelli closed his eyes and realized the depths of his foolishness. What was the saying? Fool me once…

"The Jackal is not some child that needs his decisions made for him. The Priestess may have regretted her role in the Jackal's federal charges, but obviously not in this deceit that kept the Jackal from his home, his master, and his fair Maximista."

"You're right, I don't regret it. You pine away for Maxie Jones, and she does nothing but use you when it's convenient for her." Winifred stood up from the table and began pacing, getting more upset. "She doesn't love you, she'll never love you. She views you as another trivial possession. She's been on the arm of the Mob Prince Johnny Zacchara, wearing her ridiculous clothes, without a thought in her head for you, or about anything else for that matter."

"You don't know anything about Maximista," Spinelli started, getting angry.

"Neither do you. You see only what you want to see. What she really is, is a self-centered tramp and she makes a fool out of you."

"No, no, the Jackal has definitely been made a fool, but not by Maximista," Spinelli got up from the table and headed from the door. "The Diplomatic Ones have agreed to release you, they're processing the paperwork now." He slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Spinelli left the embassy and instead of hailing a cab, continued walking to clear his head.

He had been wrong about the Priestess. She wasn't the loyal friend he had believed her to be. Again, Maximista had warned him of her deceit and, again, he hadn't listened. If he'd stayed away from her in the first place, he wouldn't have been facing federal charges, his master wouldn't have faced a Sophie's choice to save his grasshopper or break his code of honor, and he wouldn't have spent the last six months away from Maximista.

Weren't they just starting to get somewhere in their relationship when he left? They'd had a date planned, a real date. When he'd kissed her good-bye that day at Crimson, he'd felt her actually tremble in his arms. He remembered what she had told him last night. She had admitted she had loved him. Did she still love him? He didn't know. He wasn't sure if he would have the chance to find out, after he had walked out on her again. He'd only gone to confirm Winifred's statement to the security officials at the Belgian embassy that she was not there to spy, but rather, was avoiding prosecution in the US and merely needed a job. But Maxie saw it as abandonment and betrayal.

He didn't know what to do. His final words with Maxie had been harsh, and she was adamant that she was done with him. Even that was true, at least he was done with Morocco. But where would he go? If Stone Cold was in seclusion, did he even have a job to return to in Port Charles? Or a home even?

He found himself wandering aimless down the busy streets of Casablanca, until he came across somewhere familiar.

* * *

Maxie arrived at the small apartment building in Casablanca. She hoped he would be there, instead of off somewhere with Winifred celebrating her freedom.

She left the towncar and her driver, walking up the three flights of stairs in her fashionable heels. She checked her paper before getting ready to knock on the door, when she heard Winifred's voice. She noticed the door was slightly open, and stepped back a bit to avoid detection.

"No, the embassy officials didn't make me. They believed Spinelli's statement and released me. But if they report me to the Moroccans, which I believe they will do, I'll likely be deported… I don't think they found out through a routine security check, I think someone reported me… What about that asset who was burned last month? Is it possible he's outing agents…? Well, regardless, I'm done with this assignment, I'm out of the embassy, and my cover's blown. I'll report back to DC as soon as possible… Yes, Sir. Good-bye."

Maxie threw open the door, ready for a confrontation. Winifred looked up at her in surprise.

"You really are a spy. You've been using Spinelli this whole time as a cover," Maxie accused, slamming the door behind her. "Where's Spinelli? Does he know what you've done?"

"He doesn't know I've still been working for the government, and I don't know where he is. When he left the embassy, he was angry and he took off. He hasn't been back here. Look, whatever you think you know…"

"I know you're a big fat fraud! You pretended to be Spinelli's friend, and you used him again. You kept him away from his home, his friends, from me. And for what? So you could have a cover? So you could have some company? What?"

"It's not like that, not really. I really did leave the FBI for Spinelli, to keep him safe. My career was over, I gave it up to be with Spinelli, which is more than I can say for you," she threw back at Maxie.

"Don't make this about me. I didn't even get the choice to go with him, you leeched onto him and manipulated him. But if your career was really over, then why are you spying? Who are you even spying for?" Maxie demanded.

Winifred sighed, knowing she would have to answer Maxie's questions or risk her marching down to the embassy to cause more trouble than she was already in. "After the charges against Spinelli were dropped, I contacted Raynor to inquire about my own status. He made a deal for me. I speak Arabic and French. He said if I agreed to do a job for the CIA, then OPR would go easy on me, and I could get reinstated. I had to go to Morocco, so I took Spinelli with me, on the pretext that there isn't an expedition treaty and he would be safe here. But it wasn't just about the job. I wanted to be with Spinelli." Winifred turned to face Maxie. "I love him. You might not understand that, being cold and shallow, but I only wanted to protect him."

"Protect him from what?" Maxie smirked.

"From you. From Jason Morgan. From the life of servitude he had in Port Charles. You all used him, every one of you. And he's too sweet and loyal to realize it."

"I used him? Me? Wow, you are seriously out of touch," Maxie started raising her voice, getting angry.

"And you're nothing more than a cheap whore," Winifred shouted back at her.

Maxie reared back and slapped her. Winifred looked stunned, holding her cheek. Still fuming, Maxie muttered through clenched teeth. "I should call the Moroccan authorities and report their spy."

"Don't you dare. You'll be interfering with efforts of national intelligence…" Winifred said, obviously worried.

"Then I suggest you leave Spinelli alone." Maxie inched closer, invading Winifred's personal space. "If I catch you near him again, you'll wish you were sitting in a Moroccan jail cell."

Maxie slammed the door behind her, and called Johnny. She needed to find Spinelli. She couldn't risk losing him again.

* * *

Spinelli sat at the bar nursing his drink. The bartender made it just how he likes it. Mostly orange soda and just a splash of gin, on the rocks. Even with the practice he's had lately, he still can't hold his liquor and knows to go easy on it.

"'Isolationism is no longer a practical policy,'" Spinelli muttered, pondering the myth of sacrifice. He'd been alone for the past six months. Even with Winifred there, he'd been so alone: so homesick, and so lonely for Maxie. He didn't know where to go from there, but he knew he didn't want to go back to being alone. And now, without even having Winifred, what would he do?

In the background, the piano music echoed through the café. Spinelli looked around the bar he'd visited numerous times during his stay in Casablanca. It was unusually empty for the tourist attraction, even for this hour of the day. The bartender washed glassware behind the bar and paid him little attention.

Spinelli sighed deeply as the piano player began his regular rendition of "As Time goes By." He began picturing himself in 1942, dressed in a white tuxedo in the smoky bar. Maxie strolled in much as Ilsa Lund would on the arm of Victor Laszlo, and tells Sam to…

"Really, Spinelli, you're as bad as Lulu and Johnny with this cliché Casablanca crap. I bet you're sitting there fantasizing about Ingrid Bergman as I speak."

Spinelli spun around to find Maxie actually standing in front of him, her arms crossed, blinking at him.

"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world…" Spinelli said slowly.

"Ugh. Don't even," Maxie crinkled her nose. "Look, I'm sorry about Milan. I overreacted, and I was wrong. I shouldn't have criticized your judgment about Winifred, but I was just jealous and…"

Spinelli interrupted her and shook his head. "Maximista was right about the Priestess. She deceived the Jackal yet again. I secured her release and we have parted ways. The Jackal should have heeded the warnings of Maximista."

"Can we just forget about Winifred?" Maxie opted not to tell Spinelli that Winifred really was a spy. She knew his fragile ego couldn't take any more betrayal, even though she wanted nothing more than to spill all of Winifred's dirty secrets.

"What would Maximista rather discuss?" Spinelli gave her a hopeful smile.

"Definitely the shopping in Casablanca, for one. I'm sure there are some fabulous stores to hit, and I figure while I'm here, I might as well make the most of it, until we go home, that is…" Maxie stopped rambling, looking slightly alarmed. "You are coming home with me, right?"

Spinelli pulled her into his arms. "Of course. There is nowhere the Jackal would rather be than with his fair Maximista." Maxie smiled up at him. He again drifted back into his fantasy, embracing Maxie as Ilsa as she tells him, "You know how much I loved you. How much I still love you." Spinelli kisses her passionately, still lost in his daydream.

"Spinelli?" Maxie pulled away.

"Yes, Maximista?" He blinked away the fantasy returning to the modern day Rick's Café American.

"Stop fantasizing about Ingrid Bergman when you kiss me."

"Here's looking at you, Kid."

"Oh brother."


End file.
